1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a thermal sensor to sense a temperature of a die.
2. Background
Integrated circuits (ICs) may generate heat when powered by an electric source such as a power supply. ICs are generally susceptible to overheating which may cause the IC or a device, such as a microprocessor, in which the IC is employed to fail, to malfunction, to be uncomfortable for a user to handle, or to otherwise diminish the utility of the IC or the device. Controlling excess heating in ICs may become more of a problem as more powerful and more complex ICs are packaged in smaller and lighter IC packages. For example, computers are steadily increasing an amount and density of memory. Increases in clock speeds and device activity combined with increases in number and density of devices in one chip or die may further increase the heating of the devices.